


Taught by the TA

by ChaoticLlama, Gage, RavensCAT, Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, But also, CollegeStudent!Buck, Desk Sex, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet Eddie Diaz, TA!Eddie, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing Buck, Top Eddie Diaz, buck is a little shit, collab fic, eddie is a little shit, kind of, please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLlama/pseuds/ChaoticLlama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: It was just meant to be a study session, something to help catch up on what he'd missed last week in class. Next thing Buck knew he was being bent over his own desk with Eddie sinking right into him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 383





	Taught by the TA

**Author's Note:**

> Collab fic from the Buddie Discord! Also a huge thanks to Meloingly for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Inspired by [this gif](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/636701932362399767/695060494196932748/day_time.gif)

Buck lost his words about two minutes in, and all he could do now was curl his fingers into fists. His cries started out low and grew steadily higher the harder Eddie thrusted into him. He was lucky that it was spring break week and no one was around his dorm floor. Even if it was the middle of term he didn’t think he’d be able to keep quiet- he couldn’t pay attention to anything but the feel of Eddie’s hands gripping his chest and the drag of his cock, harder and faster with every thrust. Who knew that a few dirty words would lead to being well fucked by the hot T.A. 

Buck's mouth dropped open in a scream when Eddie's fingernails scraped against his chest on a particularly brutal thrust. His eyes widened in awe as his entire body flushed with pleasure. Buck’d spent weeks trying to get his T.A.’s attention- blatantly flirting in class and wearing his tightest jeans. Nothing seemed to work. 

So the speed with which Eddie had grabbed his hips, turned him, and pinned him against his own desk took him by complete surprise. Before he knew it, his pants were around his knees and Eddie was grinding into his ass with what was _definitely_ a hard on. The way Eddie had just slid his hand down the front of his pants, groping him, growling into his ear about what a tease he'd been did nothing but make Buck feel hotter. Especially since he'd known on some level that everything he did had gotten to his seemingly in-control T.A. Never in his wildest fantasies did he ever think he would be here. Pleading with Eddie to let him come. 

It was just supposed to be a study session to make up for a class he’d had to miss, but apparently teasing Eddie in private got more of a reaction than in class. Or maybe it had just been the last straw and Eddie couldn’t hold back anymore. Either way, Buck was so glad he’d missed that class.

With how quickly it had started, how rough Eddie’s voice sounded, Buck would’ve thought that Eddie would rush the prep or just grind them together until they both came. But Eddie had apparently decided to get back at him for the weeks of teasing and took his time. One finger, then two, before Buck was shoving his hips back to try to get more. Eddie just held him down with his other hand, huffed a little laugh and told him to stay still- it was his turn now. 

Buck bit his lip to try to stay still but it was so hard when he’d practically been day-dreaming about this for the entire term. He wanted more and he wanted it yesterday. The feeling of having any part of Eddie inside him was breathtaking, but fingers weren't what he wanted the most. 

He turned to open his mouth to say just that when Eddie’s fingers suddenly found a spot inside of him that made his vision go white and all he could do was moan. He could practically hear the smirk in Eddie’s voice. 

“There it is. Are you gonna relax for me now, Buck? Take what I give you?” 

Buck nodded rapidly, desperate for anything, as long as Eddie kept touching him. He couldn't hold onto the whimper that escaped his lips as he rested his head on the desk. He was flexing his fingers and trying to slow his breathing, but every single touch from Eddie ignited something in him and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold still. "I- I want more. Please. God, Eddie, please." He doesn't even realize he'd spoken until then. 

At first he thought Eddie didn’t hear him, but then he felt another finger pressing into him beside the others. As Eddie opened him up, all his muscles went loose. The last thing Buck expected was for Eddie to lose all his carefully held patience, but after only a few thrusts with three fingers, Eddie pulled them out and backed away. Buck whined, feeling empty and desperate. 

A hand landed on his back, softly soothing, and then Eddie was back, the head of his cock pressed against Buck’s entrance. “Just had to get a condom, Buck. Not going anywhere.” 

The hand on his back did more than just ground Buck in the here and now. It sent his blood rushing through his veins, his heart racing. He'd been floating on a plane of pleasure before. Now though, now he was finally getting what he'd wanted since he started that class weeks ago. He was almost dizzy with lust and want. 

Eddie pressed in slowly, letting Buck feel every inch of his cock. Buck groaned as he felt himself open for Eddie, the slide slick and easy. Buck had to fight the urge to pull away at first, because Eddie was so thick it was bordering on ridiculous. He felt so full and he wasn’t even sure that Eddie was actually all the way in yet. He huffed out a breath and shook his head.

It felt like an eternity before Eddie’s hips rested against his ass and he asked, “You good?” His voice was strained as he held back as much as he could. 

Buck’s answer was a quick shove back of his hips. “Move.” His fingers uncurled then curled back into fists, fingernails biting into the palms of his hands. Eddie finally moved and Buck was already gasping as he felt every inch of that thick cock move inside of him. 

“Move?” The smirk was back in Eddie’s voice. “Oh, I’ll move, Buck.” He slowly pulled out so only the head of his cock was inside. “Brace yourself.” When he saw Buck had gotten a good hold on the edge of the desk, he slammed back in, hard and fast. 

Buck's mouth dropped open and he cried out. He wasn’t sure if it was Eddie's name or something else. Eddie was fucking him with short, hard strokes, skimming over his prostrate with every thrust. He shifted both hands to grip at Buck’s sides, pulling him up to change the angle. Buck’s hands came off the table edge and he dropped to his elbows, head hanging down as he let out little sounds with every thrust. 

Buck was whimpering, there was no other word for the sounds that were coming out of his mouth. Every time Eddie slid back it was like he was trying to make Buck crazy. Eddie slipped a hand around to Buck’s mouth, pulling his bottom lip out of his teeth. Buck hadn’t even noticed he’d done that. “C’mon, Buck. Let me hear you. I want to hear all those pretty little sounds you make.” 

Buck took a breath, trying to clear his head a bit. His skin felt like it was buzzing and he wanted to do what Eddie asked of him. But some part of him was still a mouthy little shit. So he managed a weak grin and turned slightly. "You wanna... wanna hear more?" He licked his lips as he took another breath. "You're gonna have to work for it." 

That got a growl out of Eddie, who shifted Buck’s hips again before pulling almost all the way out, leaving Buck clenching around only the head of his cock, then slamming back in. “Fuck!” Buck almost screamed, but he couldn’t help it. 

Eddie gave a little laugh. “Yeah, Buck, that’s what’s happening here.” 

"Less talking, more fucking, _Eddie_." Buck backed up, forcing Eddie to take a step back. He grabbed Eddie by the shoulders and spun him, shoving him down on the desk. 

Before he knows it, Eddie’s flat on his back, Buck on top of him with a shit eating grin on his face. “My turn,” he said. Buck swung one leg over Eddie’s hips to straddle him properly and sunk back down on his dick. He set a fast pace, but this time it was Eddie struggling to keep composure. 

Eddie gasped, not expecting Buck to do anything yet. He threw his head back, hands flying to Buck’s hips. “Fuck,” he gasped. 

Buck laughed. “Yeah, Eddie, that’s what we’re doing.” 

Eddie couldn’t help but laugh too. “God, you’re a little shit.” 

“You like it though.”

“Yeah, Buck, I like it.” He reached up to push a piece of hair out of Buck’s eyes and gave him a little smile.

"Oof, don't go soft on me now," Buck said, looking down at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

“That’s definitely not happening, not with you on top of me.” 

Buck ground down on Eddie's dick a little harder, swiveling his hips and pulling a moan from him. All of a sudden, Eddie tried to roll Buck over, forgetting they were on a very narrow desk.

"Oh shit!" Buck landed with a loud thud, but Eddie had enough sense to brace himself with one hand and get the other under Buck's head so he didn't smack on the ground. 

“Now I get to see all the pretty faces you make too.” Buck’s legs came up around his waist, holding Eddie in close. Eddie definitely wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way Buck had been teasing him for weeks. As he started to thrust again, he reached down to jerk Buck off. “You gonna come for me, Buck?” 

"You gonna make me, Diaz?" It was _probably_ not what he should’ve said, but he couldn't help himself. Eddie didn’t bother answering, instead angling his hips to find Buck’s prostate again. The teasing grin was wiped off Buck’s face as he let out a low moan. 

“What was that, Buck?”

"Fuuuuck." Buck had to blink a few times to clear his head. He grinned again, pushing his hips slightly up. "I said... you gonna make me?" 

"You have a doubt, cariño?" Eddie interrupted him with a thumb swiping over his slit.

"I mean-" Buck had to take a second for a breath as Eddie's dick pushed back in "-there's an awful lot of talk happening here, but not a lot of doing."

"Always with a smart remark, huh Buck?"

"Well, I like to think I'm good with my mouth."

"Oh baby, by the time I'm done with you, you won't have the energy to speak." 

“Might wanna get started on that. I’m starting to get a little bored here. I need it good and hard Eddie..." 

"Yeah? Don't worry Buck, I'll give it to you." Growling, Eddie picked up his pace again, thrusting into Buck harder and harder, his hand working over Buck's dick. Buck tightened his grip on Eddie with his long legs as he raked his fingers down Eddie's sweaty back. He tossed his head back giving Eddie the chance to lick and bite his way down his neck. Eddie settled on a spot above his collarbone, biting down where it was just too high for a T-shirt to cover. He mouthed at the bitten flesh, soothing the angry red mark with his tongue.

"Fuck yes," is all Buck could hiss out, the muscles in his legs starting to tremble. 

"Close, Buck?" He didn't answer, but dug his nails into Eddie's back a little deeper. As Eddie's cock hit his prostate, he swiped a thumb over the head of Buck's cock and twisted his wrist. He leant in a little closer so his mouth was right next to Buck's ear. "Why don't you let go and come for me, yeah? You know you want to." 

Buck was so close he could practically taste it, hell his dick was all but leaking. But he still didn't want to give Eddie the satisfaction- he clenched down as Eddie started to pull back for another thrust.

"Mierda," Eddie gasped out. "Fuck. If you keep doing that, I'm gonna come, Buck." 

"That's the idea." Buck moaned as he felt Eddie drag right back out. "Does it... feel good Eddie?" 

Eddie was too close now. In a last-ditch attempt to make Buck come first he pressed down on the hickey he had made on his neck as he gave a quick thrust back in, harder than the last few. Buck’s mouth dropped open on a scream, his back arching, his legs clamping down hard around Eddie's hips and his hole clenching down hard on Eddie’s cock. Eddie could only last a few thrusts more before he came too, buried as deep in Buck as he could be. 

Buck sighed happily. It took him a little longer than he was used to to come to his senses, but when he did, all he could do was smile up at Eddie as he wiggled a bit. "So-" He bit at his lip. "-can we do that again?" 

Eddie grinned down at him. "We can definitely do that again. Maybe after dinner? And in a bed?" 

Buck nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Eddie's lips. "Hell yeah. Maybe we can even get all our clothes off next time." 

At that, Eddie’s head dropped down to rest on Buck’s shoulder as he laughed. The most they’d managed this time was shoving Buck’s pants and briefs down around his ankles- he was still wearing his T-shirt and Eddie was still fully dressed in a button-down and slacks, his cock pulled through the zipper. He pressed a kiss to the side of Buck’s jaw. “Can’t wait to explore you properly. Get back at you for all that teasing.”

“I hope you know the teasing’s not gonna stop- we’ve still got a month left before the final and it’s a personal goal of mine to get you to fuck me over your desk.”

Eddie groaned. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He took a second to picture Buck spread over his desk in his office, maybe with Eddie’s tie stuffed in his mouth to keep him quiet. “But maybe. We’ll see if you can convince me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment or Kudos! It's my first posted fic and my first smut at all, so please be nice :). Love you all!


End file.
